


Podfic: The Perfect Treat

by Princess2000204 (Lena204)



Series: Perfect [3]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Halloween, M/M, Podfic Length: 45-60 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-04
Updated: 2013-02-04
Packaged: 2017-11-28 04:40:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/670379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lena204/pseuds/Princess2000204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Danny take Grace trick or treating, and Steve gets the biggest scare of his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Podfic: The Perfect Treat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Perfect Treat](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/16984) by Orithain and Rina. 



Part 3 of The Perfect Series

[MP3 Download](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?3sabkd6jlxdx0ek)


End file.
